Acetals form an important class of compounds in the field of aromatic chemistry, especially for use in basic media. The most important acetals are cyclic and are known for their fruity, floral or ambery fragrance (Kraft, P., Bajgrowicz, J. A., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2000, 39, 2980-3010).
In the fruity notes, examples of commercially available acetals comprise Methyl Pamplemousse® (1), Floropal® (2), and Oxane® (3). These compounds are widely used in the field of perfumery. In the floral notes, rosy notes are quite important. One example of a cyclic dioxane having a floral note is Magnolan®. It is interestingly used to bring freshness, in particular to lily of the valley accords. Examples of cyclic dioxanes having ambery notes include Okoumal (6), Karanal (5), and Spirambrene (7). Okoumal possesses a powerful ambery fragrance which blends very well to woody accords. Karanal and Spirambrene also have a tenacious odour.
